Je vivais pour toi
by shirna
Summary: One Shot. J’ai parfois cherché à prendre soin de toi, à te prendre dans mes bras, à te bercer tout bas...... Mais dans c’est moment j’oubliais..Que tu avais déjà quelqu’un pour ça.


Auteur: Shina Alias Shirna

Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : Romance, Angst

Note de l'auteur : Petite fic comme ça par envie j'espère que ça va plaire

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage

Je respirais pour toi

Il m'est souvent arriver de marcher, seul, comme une âme en peine, sans but précis, sans avenir tracé. De simplement marcher, et de songer.

Je l'ai souvent fait, avançant lentement dans une rue vide ou bondé. Minutieusement entretenue ou dans un état lamentable. De errer dans des allées sombres ou éclairées et de penser.

…_de penser a toi… _

Il m'est souvent arrivé de me lever le matin et de me demander ou tu étais, de te chercher dans la maison, de hurler ton nom à tue-tête.

Souvent, j'ai fais le repas, mis la table pour deux, été te chercher dans ta chambre avant de me souvenir….

Que tu n'habitais plus ici.

J'ai parfois cherché à prendre soin de toi, à te prendre dans mes bras, à te bercer tout bas, à dormir avec toi.

J'ai souvent voulu venir vers toi, te garder pour moi, t'embrasser et ….et tout ça. Mais dans c'est moment j'oubliais..

Que tu avais déjà quelqu'un pour ça.

Je respirais pour toi et tu ne le voyais pas.

Il m'est arrivé de sourire sans envie, de me forcer a rire, d'avoir la joie de vivre pour te faire plaisir

Il m'est arrivé de pleurer amèrement, de gémir doucement, d'avoir envie de mourir, pour ne plus souffrir.

J'ai imaginé des scènes ou tu serais un prince, l'homme aux mille merveilles.

Mais je n'étais jamais reine, juste une misère….

Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

Non, bien sur que non car …. :

Je t'observe, mais tu ne le vois pas.

Je t'écris mes sentiments mais tu ne les lis pas

Je te mime se que je ressens mais tu ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi ?

Tu as déjà trouvé l'amour simplement.

Parfois je pense a moi, et je me rend compte que plus rien ne va.

Que je fume pour ne pas songer à toi.

Que je me drogue pour ne plus me souvenir de toi.

Que je ne mange plus, pour me nourrir de toi.

Que pour toi, j'oublie mes désirs. Mais c'est normale puisque :

Tu es mon désir.

Mais ce soir, j'en ai trop fait. Trop consommé, je suis trop ….dopé.

_A toi ?_

Tout tourne autant de moi et j'oublie tout…

Tout ce qui n'est pas toi.

Alors que je ne peux t'avoir.

Elle a de la chance Réléna….Elle peut te voir sourire.

Ma respiration devient erratique, alors que ma vision ce brouille.

_Je perds pied, je perds pied…….. Et je te garde en secret. _

J'entends la porte lointainement la porte s'ouvrir et te vois me chercher avant d'accourir vers moi.

Je rêve…Même en plein délire je rêve de toi.

Tu t'approche et me prend dans tes bras. Tu as l'air inquiet.

_Pourquoi ?..._

Je te vois bouger tes lèvres, et arrive a grand peine a comprendre ce que tu me dis.

_«- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »_

-« Rien…. tout va bien….. »

Je te répondais avec un sourire de fou.

Ma réponse sembla te laisser perplexe et anxieux.

-« Tu transpire avec la clim, tu as de la fièvre et … »

Tu stop brutalement en regardant ma drogue.

Tu sembles énervé.

-« Tu en as pris ! »

Voir paniqué.

-« Ouai….fallais bien que j'oublie. »

-« Que tu oublies ? »

-« Oui…. que je t'oublie. Mais …tu vois ….ça marche pas….Même avec ça je rêve de toi… »

Ton tint devient livide.

-« A force de me drogué a toi…..ça m'a conduit…. vers ….vers ça…... »

J'ai du mal à parler correctement alors je m'arrête.

……Je me sens mal.

Je vois des larmes rouler sur tes joues.

Non ne pleure pas ….Les anges ne pleure pas.

Je suis soudainement pris de spasme compulsif. Mon corps entier tremble.

-« Une overdose »

Les deux seule mots que tu peux prononcé a travers tes larmes.

Tu ressers ta prise sur moi et bouge ta tête de gauche a droite.

«-Non ….non non non non…NON ! »

Tu as déjà compris, mais tu ne veux pas admettre.

Et tes cris et tes pleures n'y changerons rien.

Je sens que c'est la fin.

_De ma vie ou de mon rêve ? _

Dans un dernier effort, je dis en te regardant, toi le fruit de mon imagination et de mon désir inassouvi :

-«Heero… Je n'aimais que toi ».

**OWARI.**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai écris cette fic dans l'un de mes moments perdu. J'espère que ça vaut quelque chose. A vous de me le dire. Pour les update de mes autres fics, j'en sais rien. Je ne m'avancerais pas cette fois ci en disant que ça arrivera bientôt, par ce que vu la chance que j'ai ça risque pas d'arriver…….

Sinon, j'espère que la rentré de tout le monde c'est bien passé. Kisu !


End file.
